SOLO FUE UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ
by oshinmayta30
Summary: Un tonto deseo que muchos pidieron, arruinara la vida de Arnold? o podrá revertir lo que el pidió y recuperar lo que dio por hecho.
1. Capítulo 1 Encuentro en el parque

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde aquel viaje a San Lorenzo, Arnold se encontraba recuperando el tiempo perdido con sus padres sacrificando talvez el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos distanciándose un poco de todos ellos.

A Gerald eso no le molestaba, no demasiado, sin embargo había una niña, una adolescente de hecho que lo extrañaba más que nadie. El muchacho que siempre brindaba su ayuda desinteresada a cualquiera con un problema, sea grande o pequeño ahora se encontraba ocupado con salidas familiares.

Helga caminaba por el parque buscando al muchacho que semanas atrás no le dio ninguna respuesta a su reciente re- confesión de amor. Ahora con 16 años era una jovencita con las facciones más refinadas gracias a un chantaje por parte de Olga luego de que encontrara sin querer su armario secreto pero no pudo convencerla de cambiar su vestimenta que constaba de jeans viejos, una playera de béisbol y una chamarra con capucha que casi siempre llevaba arriba ocultando su moño y las coletas de siempre que ahora usaba más abajo juntas, realmente a estas alturas ya estaba cansada del juego amor, odio y omisión por parte de él.

-¿Arnold podemos hablar?

Lo encontró compartiendo un picnic con sus padres, él se sintió un poco incómodo ante esa interrupción y las miradas inquisitorias de su madre sobre él y Helga. Arnold había dejado de usar su pequeña gorra y su cabello ahora más largo lo peinaba hacia atrás en cuanto a su indumentaria no había cambiado mucho todos esos años aun usaba su camisa a cuadros abierta con una camiseta negra adentro, jeans y tenis blancos.

\- E... Está bien, regreso enseguida mamá papá

Se levantó y junto a Helga caminaron un momento hasta llegar a un claro entre la fuente y los árboles, luego de un incómodo silencio y con Helga de espaldas a él comenzó a impacientarse.

\- Así que… ¿Helga de que querías hablarme?

Solo el silencio respondió, ella juntaba sus fuerzas para la pregunta que le haría

– Helga?

\- (Vamos chica lista tu puedes con esto) Arnold yo… yo quiero saber si ¿has pensado ya lo suficiente sobre … sobre eso?.

Pregunto tratando que sus piernas dejaran de temblar, de verdad le temía a su respuesta

– Helga no creo que sea un buen momento, yo de hecho desde ayer ya estoy saliendo con Lai…

\- ¡sí! lo sé (dolía) pero necesito saber, ¿realmente no puedes corresponder a mis sentimientos?

– Helga por favor yo no quiero lastimarte

– ¿realmente no soy lo suficientemente buena verdad? no para ti ( ¿era tan difícil sentir algo por ella? )

– No es eso, tu amistad es muy importante para mí y no quisiera arruinarla (ahí está de nuevo el cuento de la amistad)

–pero yo te amo, te he amado desde hace tanto.

Poco a poco Helga ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada y aunque intentaba evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento Helga, esto talvez te suene un poco (muy) insensible de mi parte pero, ¿estas segura de que me amas?

-¡¿Qué estas sordo o que pasa contigo?!

No podía creer que jugara de nuevo a hacerse el despistado - No, lo que quiero decir es, mira si lo piensas bien no nos conocemos de esa manera

– yo si te conozco Arnold, por años he visto cada una de tus facetas y… De nuevo Arnold se sentía vigilado y asfixiado

\- Helga no creo que sea amor lo que tu sientes- ¿eh? (estaba confundida, ¿realmente él podía ser tan cruel?

-lo que tu buscas se parece más a una ilusión basada en una relación imaginaria conmigo

\- pero si tu quisieras nosotros podríamos… sé que sería maravilloso

\- lo siento no creo que pueda ser capaz de corresponderte de la forma que tu quisieras y también está el problema de tu intensidad

\- así que yo soy el problema

\- Lo siento yo ya salgo con Laila, lo siento

\- ¡ya lo sé!

Helga sentía una gran impotencia, toda esa mezcla repentina de sentimientos y emociones estaba haciendo estragos con su persona, por un momento levanto el puño parecía dispuesta a lanzarle un golpe y el a recibirlo pero este nunca llego. De un momento a otro ella lo estaba besando, lo besaba con cariño, amor, desesperación mientras copiosas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro y como en otras ocasiones el no supo cómo reaccionar, hubiera dejado que este llegara a su fin sin intervenir pero el recuerdo de Laila hizo que en un acto reflejo la empujara con más fuerza de lo que hubiera querido provocando que cayera a los pies del árbol que los reguardaba de las intensas miradas que Stella lanzaba hacia ellos.

-¡Helga!, lo siento perdóname yo no quise, lo lamento

Tuvo el impulso de ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero no podía tenía la mente muy confusa pero entonces ella comenzó a reír muy bajo desconcertándolo.

-¿Porque te estas disculpando por empujarme o quizás porque no me ves como una chica por mucho que lo intente?-

Lo miro con una sonrisa triste y lágrimas que no habían querido dejar de salir- Así que aquel beso en San Lorenzo no fue nada más que tú forma de decir gracias, ¿no?

-¡No!, talvez, no si… si lo fue, lo siento

No quería seguir dándole más falsas esperanzas

\- ¿Cuántas veces vas a disculparte?, tonto.

La vio ahí tirada con sus coletas al viento y mirándolo con una mirada rota, lo insultaba pero en sus ojos había dolor que no podía ocultar, por un momento tuvo ganas de protegerla de cuidar de ella pero él no sentía las fuerzas para hacerlo, seria jugar con ella. Se encontraba dividido entre marcharse de ahí darle su espacio o quizás ofrecerse a acompañarla a su casa pero ella no le dio tiempo de escoger levantándose por su cuenta.

-Jajaja soy una estúpida – Estaba realmente destrozada.

\- Helga por favor no digas eso

\- mira no es necesario que hagas esa cara de confusión, ahora sé que nada cambiara aun si sigo amándote de esta manera, tu… tu nunca podrás corresponderme.

-Esto se acabó ¿pero sabes qué?, tenías razón Arnold.

-¿uh? ¿En qué?..

-¿recuerdas a Ruth? mjh claro que sí, dijiste "cuando te acercas a una persona con tantas expectativas y no son lo que esperabas duele", pero creo que duele más que te digan "solo me agradas"

Arnold no pudo contenerse luego de verla tan frágil y en un segundo se encontraba abrazándola, por un momento ella no reacciono su corazón la estaba traicionando de nuevo quiso corresponder pero su orgullo hizo que le diera una cachetada que le dejara el apellido Pataki en todo el rostro y la memoria.

-¡Ya basta, deja de jugar al buen samaritano!, no funciona conmigo.

El cayó al piso en esta ocasión estaba sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se lo merecía.

-Helga yo…

Ella lo interrumpió levantando su mano en señal de silencio, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con furia.

-Ya te lo dije ¿no?, se acabó, lamento haberte molestado tanto tiempo tratando de llamar tu atención, ¡JAMAS volverá a pasar!.

Se fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban, tenía que salir de ahí fue demasiado dolor para un solo dia.


	2. Chapter 2 El secreto

Arnold estuvo por unos minutos mirando el camino por el que Helga se había marchado, pensando en todo lo dicho y en las cosas que ambos habían compartido esos últimos años.

-No, esto fue lo mejor.

Se repetía a si mismo luchando por no ir tras ella convenciéndose de que sería lo mejor para los dos. Finalmente decidió volver con sus padres, las persistentes miradas de su madre lo inquietaron, ¿ya se notaría la hinchazón en su mejilla? ya empezaba a dolerle con más fuerza.

\- ¡Arnold!, ¿Qué le hiciste a esa chica?

\- ¿qué?- No se esperaba eso de Stella.

\- ¡Pero si ella fue la que me dio una cachetada ¡

\- Eso no hijo, ¿Qué le dijiste para que ella reaccionara de esa manera .

\- Mamá…yo no- miro hacia su padre en busca de apoyo más este se limitaba a beber su infusión de hierbas sin interferir.

\- mjh… el asunto es… ella piensa estar enamorada de mí.

La paciencia de Stella estaba a punto de estallar, ¿su hijo aún era así de obtuso?

-y yo lo sospechaba, pero no puedo corresponderle, no podría, no siento lo mismo por ella, si la estimo es mi amiga a pesar de todo pero no, no puedo estar con ella ya que también está el asunto de mi novia.

-¿novia?

\- ¡Laila, te la presente ayer!

-ah si la "niña perfecta" – Arnold se sorprendió ante ese adjetivo, ya antes había notado cierta similitud entre su madre y Helga pero usar el mismo apodo para Laila ya era algo sospechoso.

\- ¿tan mal te cae Laila?, pensé que te había agradado.

Stella suspiro ya hace tiempo había querido decirle esto a su hijo, ¿pero por dónde empezar?

-hijo yo he conocido a cientos de Lailas por así decirlo, no siempre son lo que aparentan, con tal de encajar con los demás se pierden ellas mismas. En cambio muchachas como la pequeña Helga son… jejeje complicadas ciertamente pero maravillosas.

-¿eh?, hablas como si la conocieras.

-em solo adivine y por lo visto no me equivoco.

-¿Mamá hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

\- no sé de qué me hablas hijo, Miles es hora de irnos ¿no te parece? – se levantó sacudiendo las migajas que pudieran haber quedado en su vestido blanco y comenzó a recoger las cosas del picnic estaba algo nerviosa estaba por romper la promesa que le hizo a Helga.

-¿Mamá… acaso tú?

-de acuerdo pero toma en cuenta que era un secreto mío y de Helga.

Flashback:

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que los Shortman dejaran de acompañar y recoger a su hijo de la escuela, Stella había conseguido trabajo en el zoológico de la ciudad llegando a conocer muy bien a Curly y sus visitas esporádicas, en cuanto a Miles se encontraban de viaje a San Lorenzo. Pese a que a ambos amaban su trabajo de campo habían llegado al acuerdo de no volver a dejar a su hijo solo y se turnarían el trabajo en la ciudad cada año.

Dadas las circunstancias especiales con Curly, Stella había ideado un nuevo sistema de vigilancia en el parque zoológico, implementando cámaras de alta tecnología, sensores de movimiento, infrarrojos y una alarma conectada directamente al celular y laptop de Stella. Pero aun con todo eso recientemente habían vuelto a desaparecer algunas lentillas de las cámaras de seguridad cortesía de Curly obviamente.

-bueno, creo que necesitaremos más repuestos muchachos, vigilen las entradas mientras voy por ellas.

Se dirigió a la tienda de electrónicos y audio visuales, al entrar vio a Helga, tenía mucho que agradecer a esa niña.

-hola, ¿Helga cierto?

-¡ah!, señora Shortman.

-solo dime Stella.

-de acuerdo señora Stella.

Se ruborizaba ante el trato tan amable de parte de la madre de Arnold.

-solo Stella por favor haces que me sienta como una anciana jajá.

Helga que estaba acostumbrada a llamar así a los adultos, por alguna razón le costaba hacerlo con ella.

-Y dime Helga ¿Qué haces aquí, buscando un nuevo celular talvez?

-amm no yo… solo vengo por un mandado del gran Bob.

-¿Quién?

-mi padre, ahora trabajo con él en su tienda y me envió por unas cajas de mercadería ya sabe logre convencerlo de modernizarse y eso.

-su pedido señora- fueron interrumpidas por el encargado de despacho, aprovechando eso Helga oculto mejor su nueva adquisición.

-gracias, nos vemos Helga espero verte pronto, ¿porque no vienes uno de estos días?, puedes pasar cuando quieras por la casa de huéspedes.

Le decía casi a gritos mientras se marchaba en su auto.

-gracias lo tendré en cuenta Stella, jeje si supiera.

Ya en casa se disponía a desempaquetar las nuevas lentillas cuando irrumpieron en su oficina.

-¡Stella que bueno que vuelves¡ necesitaremos unas cámaras de vigilancia aquí también.

-¿Por qué, ha habido robos por la zona?

-no nada de eso pero la loca de Puki se ofreció como vigilante nocturno y los orates de nuestros vecinos aceptaron, no te molestaría comprar más cámaras a la tienda.

-¿Las necesitan hoy?

-Sí, iría yo pero mi galletita me preparo un jugo de ciruelas con frambuesas que están peleando en mi estómago, ¡Ay! creo que las frambuesas van ganando.

Y con eso Phil salió corriendo al baño, en eso Gertie salió vestida de gato negro seguida de sus gatos.

-¡Jajaja vengan mis preciosos!, es hora de patrullar por la ciudad.

Mientras Stella le pasaba papel sanitario a Phil que le gritaba a Puki desde el baño, llego Arnold.

-Arnold que bueno que llegas hijo, necesito que me acompañes un momento al centro de la ciudad, comprare unas cámaras y también necesito que me ayudes a instalarlas.

-Lo siento mamá me encantaría pero le prometí a Gerald ver una maratón de películas con el esta noche, lo hemos planeado durante meses, pero puedo llegar más temprano para ayudarte con la instalación.

-no, vete tranquilo hijo, solo déjame la llave de tu habitación.

-claro solo déjame bajar mi bolsa de dormir y me voy.

Afuera tocaron bocinas de auto anunciando la llegada de Gerald y Jamie O.

-Aquí tienes mamá, adiós ya llego Gerald.

-¡Adiós hijo cuídate y llama si necesitas algo!

-¡Sí! adiós.

-bueno veamos cuantas cámaras serán necesarias.

Subió a la azotea en busca de los puntos ciegos más apropiados para colocar las cámaras cuando una pequeña luz roja sobre l habitación de su hijo llamo su atención.

-¿un insecto bio-luminiscente talvez?

Trepo cuidadosamente tratando de no apoyarse en el cristal y de no espantar al supuesto insecto.

-¡Pero si es la cámara X8-3000 con camuflaje integrado! ¿Cómo llego aquí?

Eran las mismas que había conseguido para el zoológico.

-Helga, Helga despierta tu cámara principal ha sido desactivada.

-unos minutos más Miriam.

-¡Helga!

-¿Qué, que pasa Phebs?

-La cámara Nº 1 ha sido desactivada.

-¿Qué, como, quien, los gatos de Gertrude de nuevo?

-No algo peor mucho peor.

-¿A..Arnold?

\- em… no.

-¿entonces quién demonios?

\- Su madre.

-¡¿Qué?, Dios mío ahora pensara que soy una loca, una degenerada, una desequilibrada mental!, no puede ser.

-Helga…

-Te das cuenta Phebs ahora no podre acercarme a Arnold de nuevo, seguro ellos se mudaran se llevaran a Arnold lejos.

-¡Helga ya basta!

Phoebe le dio su bofetada para casos así.

-Recuerda que esas cámaras mandan sus registros aquí, no queda nada guardado en ellas, nunca sabrán que fuiste tú pero te recomendaría recogerlas todas por lo menos durante un mes.

-¿un mes?

-sí, es el tiempo que una duda persistente aleatoria puede quedar en los recuerdos a largo plazo.

-bueno lo mejor será recogerlas esta noche, como a las 12:30pm que es cuando Gertie regresa ella será mi aliada interna, ¿qué hora es Phebs?

-las 11:48pm tienes 42 minutos para llegar a la residencia Shortman y deshacerte de la evidencia.

-muy bien Phebs necesito mi equipo de supervivencia 51-B y lo lamento pero esta pijamada queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.

\- entendido, aquí tienes.

\- serás mis ojos y oídos desde mi recamara de vigilancia, tu serás el gusano y yo el halcón como siempre.

-entendido.

-Y Phebs?

\- si Helga?

-esto nunca paso.

-olvidando.

Stella terminaba de colocar las cámaras por el vecindario y se encontraba conectándolas a su celular.

-alarma Nº2 encendida, ahora la conectare con la computadora del dirigente vecinal y es todo.

Bajaba de la azotea por la habitación de Arnold cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-tan pronto?

saco la cabeza por la ventana cuando los gatos de Puki saltaron sobre ella uno por uno.

-¡Ay! Gertrude llama a tus gatos.

-lo lamento preciosa jajaja solo nos falta una ronda y regresaremos a nuestra guarida.

Stella buscaba por los alrededores el motivo de la alarma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Reconsideraste mi propuesta de unirte a nosotros? Mira aquí tengo el traje que usaba de joven estoy segura que te verías hermosa con él.

-am no gracias Gertie, yo paso.

Volvió a sonar la alarma llamando la atención de ambas y espantando a los gatos.

-alarma nº1 Curly, otra vez ese chiquillo, regreso en un momento Gertie Curly volvió al zoológico.

Subió a su auto y acelero, un minuto perdido y los animales podrían ya estar sueltos por la ciudad.

-señora Shortman que bueno que llega se subió a las jaulas de las panteras y no logramos sacarlo de ahí.

-tranquilos yo me encargo

Luego de una persecución por los hábitats y las jaulas por fin pudieron agarrarlo.

-¡Te tengo!- Stella lo cazo con ayuda de unas boleadoras.

-¡Ay!, ¡jajaja no podrán retenerme mucho tiempo volveré y liberare a mis hermanos animales!

Curly que esta vez había venido con un taparrabos y pintado como leopardo ya llevaba una buena relación con Stella tratándola con familiaridad.

-Curly ya te he dicho que si no te basta mi palabra de que aquí los tratamos bien puedes venir como cuidador voluntario, pero no puedes seguir liberándolos así, causas pánico por la ciudad.

\- si señora Shortman, pero y si?... qué tal si usted se une a mi causa? mire ya conseguí un traje para mujer y tengo pintura para sus manchas, ¿Qué le parece de tigre?

Stella se quedó en silencio un momento y reviso el traje y la pintura, ambos estaban algo sucios y con marcas de zapatos sobre él. El traje en cuestión era ciertamente revelador y de talla pequeña, además decía disfraz juvenil.

\- te lo agradezco Curly pero parece que este traje era para otra persona, ¿no?

Curly bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su tristeza y vergüenza.

\- Ah ya veo, Rhonda otra vez.

\- si le pedí salir de nuevo y ella acepto!, ¿puede creerlo?. Estaba muy feliz pero…

\- ¿pero?

-resulto que solo quería darle celos a su novio y cuando le proponía acompañarme en mi protesta él apareció y me dio un golpe en la cara.

\- eso explica las nuevas manchas, permíteme.

Lo guio a su oficina y con una toalla húmeda le limpio el rostro revelando el moretón en el ojo derecho.

oh Curly, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto?

lo lamento señora Shortman, yo ya me retiro.

Realmente no le gustaba sentir miradas de lastima sobre él.

pensare en su propuesta de trabajo señora, adiós.

¡Curly espera!

Ya había salido corriendo, iba tras de él cuando su alarma volvió a sonar.

alarma nº2 casa, chicos cierren todo y activen las alarmas al salir nos vemos mañana temprano.

¡si señora!

Ya en casa Stella decidió subir por la escalera de incendios lista para atrapar a los intrusos armada con un paralizador eléctrico y su confianza en su entrenamiento militar. Esperaba encontrar a unos pillos pero solo encontró a una niña como de catorce años hablando sola totalmente vestida de negro y usando un pasamontañas con un enorme moño rosa sobre este.

no puede ser, todo un mes no registrado en mis bitácoras, pero si no las retiro pueden descubrirme, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, ahora no solo él despistado de Arnold sube aquí, alguien iba a encontrarlos tarde o temprano.

¿Helga eres tú?

¡Ahhhhhhhh!

¡Eleonor! ¿vienes por otra expedición al hábitat de él pequeño Kimba?

que tal Gertie, ¿quién es Eleonor?

Pregunto Stella aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta, después de todo ya conocía muy bien ese moño.

Eleonor Roosevelt nos acompaña dos veces a la semana, claro siempre y cuando no tiene una cita con Kimba en el congreso cada mañana jejeje.

Dicho esto la abuela ingreso de lo más feliz a la casa, dormiría bien esta noche.

¿así que Eleonor y Kimba no?

Helga retrocedía poco a poco buscando la mejor ruta de escape pero la mano de Stella fue más rápida quitándole el pasamontañas revelando su coleta y otro moño bajo este.

¿Qué tal? , buenas noches Stella, Gertrude linda noche, ¿no lo creen? Yo solo pasaba por aquí practicaba… parkour si eso.

¿en nuestra azotea?

si ya sabe es un país libre y mientras no entre a su casa no hay problema ¿verdad?

aja, ¿y si comienzas de nuevo pero esta vez con la verdad?

jejeje ¿pero de que me habla? si yo no… yo… yo… de acuerdo

Helga y Stella hablaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sobre las cámaras, las visitas clandestinas a la casa de huéspedes y Arnold. Sobre todo su extraña relación amor odio, llegando a congeniar casi de inmediato.


	3. Chapter 3 recuerdos bajo la lluvia

_**Antes de comenzar agradezco a los que le dedican un tiempo a esta mi primera historia en la página, espero no decepcionarlos e ir mejorando en lo que sigue. Sin más los dejo con mi pequeño fic .**_

Arnold trataba de digerir toda la nueva información de la mejor manera posible.

-y desde ese día tu abuela me avisa cada vez que su amiga Eleonor Roosevelt o Helena de Troya vienen de visita a la casa de huéspedes.

-pero pensé que eran amigas de la abuela… digo sus apodos de ex policías y eso.

-¿en serio Arnold?

-entonces todo este tiempo Helga a estado vigilándome, ¿espiándome?

-no Arnold en verdad te ama, bueno admito que su amor puede dar miedo a veces pero en serio a madurado desde entonces, ya no volvió a poner ninguna cámara ni tampoco se lleva aquellos pequeños souvenirs que solía agarrar de tu habitación, es más me dijo que ya ni siquiera te corta el cabello.

-si es cierto, ¿pero mamá no lo ves? todo eso apunta a que está obsesionada no enamorada.

Stella trataba de hacerle ver a su hijo que no todos se enamoran igual, no todos lo expresan de la misma manera. Miles que se había mantenido al margen decidió apoyar a su esposa, después de todo aquella jovencita realmente le agradaba.

-escucha a tu madre Arnold esa niña vale la pena.

-¿papá tú también lo sabias?

-claro que sí, ¿recuerdas esa vez que deje las llaves de casa adentro del coche?

-si…

-pues resulto que Helga tenía una copia, de la casa, del coche de mi estudio del de tu madre de tu… bueno ya entiendes.

-¿Qué dices papá?, ¿ y eso no te parece raro?, ¿digo de donde las saco, las robo?

-yo se las di Arnold después de todo no es seguro que una chica haga "parkour" de casa en casa o suba las escaleras de incendio, ¿no te parece?

-Arnold ¿realmente te cuesta tanto creer que es una gran chica?

-no, no es eso digo sé que lo es pero no puedo verla como nada más que mi amiga y yo ya tengo novia.

-ah esa es otra cosa, no sé porque pero esa chiquilla no me inspira confianza, bueno todos abajo ya llegamos a casa.

-mamá ella es buena y yo… es que, miren no les pido que compartan mis ideas y decisiones ¡pero si les pido que las respeten ya casi cumplo 18 años y creo que puedo escoger con quien salir y además!... lo siento , permiso me retiro a mi habitación no puedo seguir hablando sobre esto.

Mientras Arnold tenía esa conversación con sus padres al otro lado de la ciudad se escuchaba un barullo en la casa Pataki.

-¡NUNCA DEBI ESCUCHARTE OLGA!

.¿qué paso hermanita bebe acaso..?

-¡CALLATE!, por tu culpa he sufrido el peor calvario de mi vida. Dios nunca me había humillado tanto.

-p..pe..pero yo estaba segura de que funcionaria, ¿Qué pudo haber ido mal?

-te diré que fue, ¡toda mi vida ha ido mal!

-pero Helga por favor cálmate hablemos sobre eso.

-¡No ahora Olga, esa del parque no era yo, actuar de arrastrada no es lo mío es lo tuyo Olga!

-¡Helga!-

Olga se quedó sin habla por las palabras de su hermana, ¿realmente tenía tan pobre opinión de ella?, mientras los gritos de su discusión habían llamado la atención de sus padres siendo Miriam la primera en llegar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña dama, porque discuten?

-¿no lo sé, porque no se lo preguntas a tu hija favorita?

Dicho esto salió corriendo a su habitación, no quería, no podía llorar frente a ellas y seguir hablando sobre eso la estaba debilitando.

-toc,toc, toc… ¿Arnold puedo pasar?

-ahora no papá.

-jejeje gracias por el cumplido pero ya no soy tan joven.

-¡abuelo! lo siento pensé que eras papá.

-¿Cómo estas chaparrito? jejeje lo siento la costumbre aun no me creo que nos salieras tan alto. Escuche que tuviste una discusión con tus padres.

-uf… si lo sé, iré a disculparme con ellos luego pero ahora solo insistirían con lo de Helga y no estoy de ánimo para más discusiones por hoy.

-Helga mmm, ¿tu amiguita de una sola ceja?

-si ella, aunque ya no tiene una sola ceja.

-¿y ese es el problema?

-no eso no, el problema es que ahh bueno ella dice que aún me ama.

-¿y eso es malo porque?

-porque yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella.

-entonces si lo hacías, ¿porque cambio que paso entre ustedes?

-mjh.. pues yo trate de tener algo con ella hace mucho tiempo cuando entrabamos a sexto grado, pero no resulto, ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que los demás pensaran, yo no podía ser atento con ella sin que me empujara al piso casi instantáneamente.

El abuelo podía ver como las facciones de Arnold cambiaban de la tristeza a la ensoñación al mencionar a Helga en su relato, que divertido era ver a los jóvenes y sus problemas amorosos.

-al principio pensaba que era adorable eso en ella pero no tuvimos ningún avance en todo el año, sus agravios e insultos públicos no cesaron en ningún momento! ya estaba cansado de ello!

-¿no habrás devuelto sus ataques, oh si Arnold?

-¡claro que no!, ts es solo que veras en ese año solo tuvimos una cita medio decente y solo porque ella no quería perder una apuesta con Rhonda.

-¿una apuesta?

-si algo de que podía ser elegante y refinada bajo presión, ja imagínate tenía que salir con el chico que más la exasperara. En fin sabía que su mal humor y demás era solo una fachada pero llegue a mi límite, no podía seguir con alguien que debiera fingir todo el tiempo.

-ja y mira a quien escogiste como novia.

-¿te refieres a Lai…-Fue interrumpido rápidamente por Phil.

-¿ya te había dicho que tu amiga me recuerda a la chica Gertie?

-¿eso que tiene que ver abuelo?

-Veras yo también era un ciego de primera a tu edad incluso puede que más jaja ya que empecé a salir con la oficial Gertie casi a los 30 años de edad.

-¿salías con ella y la abuela al mismo tiempo'

-chaparrito si desarrollaras tu curiosidad te sorprenderías con todo lo que puedes descubrir, por si no lo sabias el nombre de tu abuela es Gertrude.

-¿si y?

-Ay hijo eres todo un digno Shortman, Gertie es el diminutivo de Gertrude.

-entonces, ¡te casaste con la abusadora de tu clase!

-si son las mejores.

-si digo no, aun así no podría, le estaré agradecido de por vida por su ayuda en san Lorenzo pero ¿no crees que salir con ella sin sentir lo mismo seria aún más humillante para ella?

-bueno chaparrito piénsalo bien yo ya me voy a dormir.

-hasta mañana abuelo.

-una última cosa hijo, cualquiera que sea tu decisión espero que las consecuencias no te lastimen demasiado.- le decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

-créeme no será así- ya solo se dijo a sí mismo – eso espero.

-¡ah si recuerda cerrar bien la trampilla de tu techo o te inundaras!- le grito ya desde el pasillo.

Ya asegurada su habitación y listo para dormir en su cama se puso a pensar en todo lo compartido con Helga y lo que él pensaba sentir por Laila, recordaba la playa, las obras teatrales que compartieron, el día de los inocentes, como ella pudo convencerlo de participar en el día de la basura en quinto grado, todos los besos robados y compartidos, la sonrisa de ella y mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer se dio la vuelta en su cama para gritar con frustración en su almohada.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso con ella?, si tan solo las cosas entre nosotros hubieran sido más sencillas más fáciles como con Laila. ¿Y cuándo comenzó todo esto?

Recordó la única cita que habían tenido en sexto grado.

 **FLASHBACK**

Se veía a dos preadolescentes entrando a un restaurante de lujo, se podía ver el nerviosismo en el rostro de ambos después de todo era la primera cita que tendrían en el año. Él había escogido un traje negro y camisa blanca y ella a decir verdad había salido de su zona de conforte con un vestido blanco de tiras zapatos abiertos y el cabello recogido en una sola cola de caballo complementando su atuendo con un bolero de franjas blanco y rosa regalo de Phoebe para la ocasión.

-así que aquí estamos de nuevo en el Chez Paris.

-si jeje y ahora si tengo con que pagar la factura cabezón te lo juro.

-vamos Helga es nuestra primera cita yo pagare.

-no no nada de eso ya sabes que esos caballerismos no funcionan conmigo camarón con pelos yo puedo pagar por mis cosas.

Contesto con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba por la ventana con las mejillas encendidas y si bien era como un sueño cumplido Rhonda dijo que la estaría vigilando para ver si cumplía con la apuesta pero su orgullo se interponía siempre

-y desde cuando mi caballerosidad no funciona contigo Helga linda.-decía levantando una ceja mientras le sonreía.- parecía funcionar muy bien en San Lorenzo si no mal recuerdo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo había logrado sacar es parte de Arnold que solo ella conocía y para ser sinceros no le desagradaba en absoluto su faceta oscura.

-¿Qué?, no sé de qué me hablas Arnoldo.

-ya sabes Helga, la confesión en el bote y nuestro – ya la ira pasajera se esfumaba y con ella el valor para continuar- nuestro beso- termino sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Parecía que era una competencia para ver quien se sonrojaba más y Helga estaba ganando.

-ja.. jajaja ya sabes solo eran cosas del momento, la adrenalina el peligro y todo eso.

-Helga…

-está bien lo siento, ¿y , para que me pediste venir esta noche cabeza de balón?

-amm Helga a decir verdad hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo y espero no parezca descortés de mi parte.

-"ay dios mío , Phoebe tenía razón hoy me pedirá ser su novia formalmente", ¿sí? solo suéltalo chico listo.

-pues veras yo quisiera saber, ¿desde cuándo me amas?

-¡pero qué clase de pregunta es esa!

El mesero llego con el menú para aligerar un poco su conversación ya que ya estaban llamando un poco la atención a los comensales.

-excuse moi mademmoisle.

-¡Qué!

-pegdonen, ¿ya saben que van a ogdenad?

-si franchute mm quiero el numero dos pero esta vez sin sesos de cabra ¿está bien? en su lugar quiero una chuleta de cerdo ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y un jugo de mora.

-oi madame, ¿y para el caballero?

-una crema de cebolla, espagueti y limonada por favor.

-oi volveré con su pedido pronto señores.

Les pidió los menús y desapareció dejándolos solos ya más tranquilos.

-¿sesos de cabra?

-sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?, hace años pedí sin querer sesos de cabra sin querer pero el acompañamiento no estaba nada mal jaja .

-mmm no, cuando vinimos los cuatro a cenar tu ordenaste hamburguesas y ahora que lo recuerdo quien comió sesos de cabra fue mi amiga Cecil o quien yo creía que era ella, entonces eso quiere decir…

-¡NO! tu.. tú me lo contaste hace tiempo y debí confundirme nada más jeje en fin querías saber desde cuando me agradas ¿verdad?

-ah si algo así

¿Era tiempo de confesar ese secreto, y como lo tomaría él?, decidió que talvez sería lo mejor para avanzar pero no podía verlo a los ojos mientras así que enfoco su mirada en la fuente de la plaza entre los restaurantes, mientras en sus ojos se mostraba una mezcla de alegría pasada y tristeza.

-bien, yo creo que todo comenzó el primer día de clases, en kínder jeje, ¿te lo imaginas? ese día lluvioso hace tanto tiempo atrás.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Él también lo recordaba bien, la noche lluviosa que capturaba sus ojos se lo recordaba con más fuerza. Esa pequeña niña, sola por la calle y cubierta de barro, que parecía querer llorar o talvez lloraba nunca lo supo, el deseo de ayudarla le había nacido sin pensarlo, aquel gesto que sin querer había sido el inicio del que sería el amor unilateral de Helga por años


	4. Chapter 4 y la estrella llego

**Hey Arnold es obvia propiedad de Craig Bartlett y nickelodeon solo hago esto por diversión y espero ir mejorando, agradezco a los que se dan el tiempo de seguir mi historia y como soy nueva aun no descifre como contestar los reviews pero prometo hacerlo pronto, sin más los dejo con mi pequeña historia.**

Arnold continuaba echado sobre su cama pensando en el pasado que compartió con Helga.

-Helga comenzó a quererme por ese simple acto y… y si tan solo hubiera sido otro niño las cosas serían más fáciles, más simples.

Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-diga.

-Arnold que tal, dime terminaste el trabajo de sociales?

-ah, hola Gerald, si ya termine, el abuelo tiene muchas supersticiones.

-y de casualidad no te sobraran algunas?

-eh?

-si el profesor está loco, mira que pedirnos un ensayo de supersticiones familiares y además con un mínimo ts ts ts

\- de acuerdo Gerald, ¿Cuántas te faltan?

-dos supersticiones más

-¿Qué, pero ese es casi el mínimo?

-lo sé, lo sé pero en mi familia se usan solo las patas de conejo y creo que ya todos tienen esa

-está bien, que te parece… pedirle deseos a las estrellas

-naa muy cursi amigo

-entonces… tocar madera para evitar la mala suerte

-¿y eso cómo funciona?

-bueno el abuelo dice que si por error o broma le deseas algo malo a otros y te arrepientes tocas la madera lo más rápido posible para evitarlo

-bien, bien gracias hermano y perdona por llamar tan tarde, jeje es que había olvidado el ensayo, hasta mañana nos vemos amigo.

-hasta mañana Gerald, ¿tarde? – ya cuando Gerald colgó su celular Arnold se giró a ver la hora en su despertador y constato que ya pasaban de las 1am. Mientras miraba al cielo lluvioso vio atraves de sus cristales una estrella fugaz que pasaba curiosamente lento.

-vaya que raro, pero por otro lado…- cerro los ojos listos para formular el deseo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-desearía no haber ayudado a Helga en ese momento y si hubiera sido… Brainy, él está enamorado de ella, talvez funcionaria… mjh jajajaja no sé qué me pasa ahora me vuelvo a sentir mal por ella

Casi de inmediato cayó dormido, en sueños frente a él se mostraba un paisaje familiar

-donde?... esto es?

Era la primaria y el jardín de niños en uno solo y cuando reconoció el lugar mientras paseaba por los pasillos empezó a llover

-¿Qué hora es?, lo mejor será irme de aquí

Comenzó a buscar una salida posando sus ojos por un momento en el salón de cuarto grado, un año del que tenía muchos recuerdos gratos. Ya en la calle cuando doblaba una esquina atravesó cual fantasma a una pequeña niña, al mismo tiempo que un auto a velocidad los mojaba a ambos.

-¿Qué diablos? ¡Inconsciente!

Quiso ver si la niña estaba bien y volvió a atravesarla al tocar su hombro

-¿pequeña estas… bien?, ¿Helga?

De inmediato tuvo el impulso de seguirla, estaba llena de lodo y caminaba sin ningún adulto acompañándola, luego de escoltarla por un momento llegaron a la entrada del jardín de niños.

-¿un momento, ese soy yo?

Se vio a si mismo bajar del Packard del abuelo

-Es cierto…Helga y yo tenemos 16 años ahora, esto, esto es un sueño

Con esa realización el sueño paro y como en un video todos quedaron estáticos

-¿y ahora, que quiere decirme mi mente con esto?

Se acercó a ellos, casi rozando acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña Helga se dirigió hacia el Packard a verse de frente con el mismo, estaba por acomodarle su gorra cuando de repente el sueño continuo pero ahora el Arnold pequeño se dividió en 2 acercándose uno de ellos a él

-amm, hola yo pequeño jejeje

-hola Arnold

-ah?, ¿eres yo verdad?

-bueno si y no

-¿en..entonces?

-soy una amalgama de tus recuerdos de la niñez y la estrella fugaz que viste hace poco

-¿amalgama?

-una mezcla, veras debo preguntarte si realmente quieres eso

-¿eso?

-allá

Le mostró como el mismo pasaba al lado de Helga sin siquiera reparar en ella, ella se quedó mirando el jardín de infantes, parecía que algo le molestaba en los ojos, no apartaba sus manos de ellos frotándolos con fuerza, de improviso se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de ahí cuando chocó con otro niño

-¿acaso ese es?

-si, es Brainy, solo llego unos minutos después de ustedes, mira parece que es más comedido que tú

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Brainy que llevaba un paraguas e impermeable, presuroso se los ofreció ambos a ella mientras que sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba el rostro, Arnold miraba esa escena con una extraña mezcla de emociones plasmada en el rostro entre asombro, ira y dolor.

-eso no fue lo que… no, así debería haber pasado

-mira Arnold, mira como la lleva de la mano al interior del establecimiento

-ya es suficiente ¿cuál es tu punto?

-jiji te lo pregunto de nuevo, realmente quieres que se cumpla ese deseo?

-yo… si, es lo que quería, ¿no?

Mientras se convencía de ello en ningún momento su mirada se apartó de la puerta por la que Helga acababa de pasar

-oye Arnold, cómprame un Helado del parque

-¿eh?, pero no estábamos..

-vamos sígueme

El pequeño se fue corriendo con Arnold detrás de él

-¡oye espera!

Súbitamente él niño se dio la vuelta sin darle tiempo a Arnold de parar, ya estaba preparado para el choque, pero nuevamente lo traspaso

-¿sabes porque solo algunos deseos son cumplidos?

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-solo se ayuda a aquellos que se lo merecen, esos que siempre ayudan a los demás sin buscar ningún beneficio para ser exactos.

-¿entonces?

-ven empújame

Sin darse cuenta estaban ya en el parque, en los columpios para ser exactos

-¿Qué?, de acuerdo

-¿sabes?, es algo raro y contradictorio el poder cumplir tu deseo, porque lo mereces debido a tus buenas obras, ¿y sabes cuales fueron las mejores?

-¿será el despertar a todos los padres de los ojos verdes?, aunque... sin Helga a mi lado no podría haberlo hecho.

-exacto

-¿esa fue la mejor obra?

-no, a lo que me refiero es que sin ella no lo habrías logrado, de echo las mayores obras fueron hechas por los dos o para ella.

-¿de verdad?, no… no lo creo, se que hubo otras cosas.

-si, siempre te preocupabas por ella no importando lo que ella te hiciera

-no, eso no es cierto.. es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera de mis amigos.

Mientras en la casa Pataki, la más joven lloraba en su habitación agarrando todo lo relacionado con Arnold, todo recuerdo que había juntado con el pasar de los años que se encontraba celosamente oculto en su armario ahora yacía al fondo de bolsas de basura.

-¡maldita sea la hora en que lo conocí!

Introducía en otra bolsa a pisotones todos los volúmenes de poemas para Arnold

-¡porque-no-puedo-olvidarlo!, ¡ay!

La bolsa había cedido al maltrato desparramando su contenido al piso y con él a Helga

-¡estúpida bolsa, estúpida Olga con su estúpido plan y sobre todo tu estúpido cabeza de balón!

Decía mientras sacaba su relicario del pecho por última vez, se sentó al escritorio a contemplarlo apoyando su cabeza en el mueble

-y yo también, ¿porque escuche el plan de Olga?, ¿Por qué?, que esperaba ja.

Secándose las lágrimas con rabia se paró y metió el relicario en la basura junto al último altar que había construido ese año.

 **Lamento que este capítulo sea corto pero lo compensare con el siguiente en el que detallare el susodicho plan de Olga.**


	5. Capitulo 5 La penúltima confesión

_**Primero quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta historia y aclarar que lo que sigue será un largo flashback dividido en tres partes.**_

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando e indagando por Arnold hasta que se topó con una cabellera singular, acompañando a su clásica chamarra deportiva roja con el viejo 33 y unos jeans combinados con una playera negra.

-ajam em… hola Gerald

Lo saludo con una extraña sonrisa forzada.

-hola ... Helga.

Le respondió levantando una ceja, era evidente el asunto a tratar pero siempre fue muy entretenido sacarla de su zona de confort.

-quería saber… si de casualidad… ya sabes, ya qué es tu mejor amigo y eso,¿ de casualidad conoces la ubicación de Arnold?

Ya había empezado a darle un tic en el ojo, la sonrisa que Gerald le daba desde hace unos años la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿La ubicación de ... Arnold?

-si exacto .. ese

-mmm no lo sé ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ay por .. vamos a Geraldo, tu lo sabes, yo lo sé, ambos sabemos que Phoebe te contó todo y encima de eso como no lo sabrias de lo que paso en San Lorenzo?

-jajaja tranquila Geraldine.

-¡Que no me llames así !, Ash, juro que voy a ahorcar a Phoebe por contarte ese secreto.

-jeje de acuerdo, lo siento lo siento

-¿Y entonces?

-si sé donde se encuentra, pero no creo que te guste mucho la respuesta

-¿Esta con ella? - Su mirada se ensombrecía.

La mirada de Gerald entristeció un poco, no le gustaba ese tipo de noticias a la que ahora consideraba una amiga cercana.

-si… están en la biblioteca, pero yo no creo que debas ir con ellos ahora mismo, ¿no quieres verlos juntos verdad?

No importa, sé que deben hacer el proyecto juntos y aún no están saliendo ¿verdad? - susurraba.

-¿Qué decías?

-No, nada nada, hablaba para mí misma. - Se fue haciendo un pequeño monólogo y aspavientos con las manos como lo hacía de niña.

-Además Laila lo sabe, ella no me traicionaría así, ¿cierto?

Los encontró en el fondo de la biblioteca con un anagrama y una maqueta de su trabajo de química.

-¡Oh, Arnold !, olvide traer más brillantina para el núcleo de estas células, tendré que salir esta noche para comprar más y terminar esto mañana por la mañana.

-No te preocupes, Laila, puedo terminar la maqueta yo solo, es muy peligroso que salgas tan tarde tu sola a la ciudad

-gracias Arnold eso es muy muy caballeroso de tu parte.

\- _EJEM_ … cof cof.

-oh vaya que coincidencia Helga, ¿también vienes a terminar tu proyecto, y por cierto donde esta Brainy?

Brainy era el compañero asignado por el profesor de biología esta vez.

-él ya se fue a casa y no Laila, no vengo a trabajar ... te importaría ?, me gustaría hablar en privado con el cabeza de balón.

-Oh si claro lo siento, yo ya debo regresar a casa, nos vemos amigos

Se despidió y tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que su "dulzura" le dejo.

-Al fin se fue, mosquita muerta.

-¿Helga?

-Arnoldo, ¡perdón! Arnold, la costumbre.

-Mjh… jeje, dime Helga, de que querías hablar?

Arnold luego de cambiar su cara de fastidio fugaz, le dio esa media sonrisa, que le fascinaba a Helga, dándole el valor y la fuerza para preguntar si podían salir después de clases.

-Arnold ... po...podemos ir a Slausen's ?, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante.

-También yo, debo decirte algo importante -su mirada evasiva expresaba duda y expectativa que ella no había visto desde su viaje a Sudamérica.

Esas simples palabras desataron nuevamente su monologo interno.

\- "oh por dios este es el momento que he estado está esperando todos estos años, sabía que él notaria con el tiempo todo el amor que siente por mí y confesárseme al fin correctamente", ¿entonces vamos caminando o prefieres ir en bus?

-lo que tu escojas Helga, solo dame un momento, debo guardar mi proyecto- le dedico una sonrisa cálida que volvió a derretirla por dentro

-s..s..si te estaré esperando en la entrada de la escuela

Mientras ella lo esperaba, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor cual tigre enjaulado, hablando para ella misma, sin reparar en los pocos curiosos que aún quedaban en el establecimiento.

\- "por un lado si me lo dice primero, ¿no estaré quedando como una chismosa cuando le cuente sobre eso?, y si se tarda demasiado y le digo todo, puede que se arrepienta de nuevo y que lo aplace otros 2 años más, pero él debe saberlo tiene que s ...

-¿Quién debe saber qué?

-¡Ah !, no me espíes cabeza de balón.

Volvió a dedicarle su media sonrisa al escuchar el sobrenombre, pero esta tenía un tinte triste, sabiendo lo que diría en unos días o talvez ese mismo día.

-bueno, ¿estás lista?

-yo nací lista Arnold, el único con genes de tortuga aquí eres tu cabezón

-lo que tú digas Helga, entonces nos vamos?

Caminaron juntos sin hablar por un buen rato siendo Arnold el primero en romper el silencio

-Dime Helga, ¿has tenido noticias de Arnie, te ha llamado últimamente?

-¿Eh? ¿Arnie? - si la había llamado, pero era un tema que no quería sacar en la conversación, muy incomodo para el momento.

En su mente, Arnold pensaba en muchas cosas, siendo sincero con él, todavía no se había decidido por Helga o Laila, su relación con la primera no había sido nunca tan mala, y la segunda llamo su atención desde el primer día que la conoció. Además, Arnie había insistido en que le diera su correo y teléfono, cosa que no le gustaba en demasía, pero termino cediendo

-Mmm si, hablamos por WhatsApp y ha llamado a veces. ¿Porque?

-vendrá este fin de semana y quiere salir con nosotros

-¿Nosotros?

-si ya sabes Gerald, Phoebe, Laila, tu y yo.

-ah si? no me dijo nada

-estaba algo nervioso, el temía que le dijeras que no jejeje, creo que … que le gustas

El corazón de Helga da un salto en sus palpitaciones. Siendo sacada de sus cavilaciones por la mesera.

-¿Que se sirven chicos? - Era una pequeña castaña con acento tejano.

-pide lo que quieras Helga, yo invito- esas atenciones de caballero correcto la ponían nerviosa.

emm jeje un banana split sin fresas

La camarera puso toda su atención en Arnold.

-¿Y tú lindo? - La camarera le guiño a ojo sonriéndole y enervando la rabia en Helga.

-un barquillo doble de chocolate por favor

-enseguida vuelvo cariño.

Una vez que la cámara se fue esquivando las miradas furiosas de Helga ella al fin tomo el coraje para preguntar.

-¿Arnold?

-si, ¿qué pasa Helga?

-en serio crees que le gusto a Arnie? -empezó con fuerza y fue bajando a un susurro suave- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, que yo salga con el?

-perdona Helga no te oí, ¿hablaste sobre Arnie?

-¿Ah nada, digo, seguro que quiere salir con Laila verdad?

-mjh ... no lo sé, ¿y de que querías que habláramos Helga?

-yo ...- la voz en un hilo agudo, con el fin de recordar las palabras que Phoebe le recomendó para ser "dulce y con calma" cosas que nunca fueron su fuerte.

-cof cof jeje Arnold yo ...- la mirada dulce e inquisitoria de Arnold no le ayudaba a concentrarse.

-¡Arnold yo .. a mí me gustaría!

fue interrumpida por la camarera que venía con los helados.

-disculpen aquí está su pedido.

-¡Oiga, le dije que sin fresas y eso incluye el helado torpe!

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Que?! ya sabes que soy alérgica Arnoldo.

-si pero no tenías que ser tan grosera.

la camarera le sonrió a Arnold acariciando el dorso de su mano, incomodándolo y a su vez temiendo por la vida de la camarera.

-no hay problema lindo- volvió a guiñarle un ojo y se marchó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Ese coqueteo para con Arnold en serio le molestaba.

-Grrrr otra mosquita muerta-refunfuñaba tratando de controlarse para no arremeter contra ella y echar a perder su oportunidad.

-Perdona eso, ¿decías Helga?

Mientras se apaciguaba y juntaba fuerzas, tomo aire y comenzó.

-Arnold yo …sé que he dicho y hecho muchas cosas malas hasta ahora, en especial a ti jeje pero .. para ser sincera conmigo misma, con mi corazón y contigo la verdad es que estoy ... estoy muy enamorada de ti, y ya no me importa lo que los otros piensen o digan y quisiera salir contigo, ya sabes más que amigos ser pareja oficialmente, no como antes.

Todo lo que se dijo atropelladamente pero entendible a los oídos de Arnold, pero no por eso no dejaba de dejarlo en shock.

-¿Arnold?, ¿ARNOLD, me escuchaste?!, ¡CONTÉSTAME DEMONIOS!

-yo ... dame tiempo por favor.

-¿Tiempo?

-si tengo mucho en que pensar, emm nos vemos el sábado verdad?

-¿Sábado?

-si, habrá una feria y juegos pirotécnicos, ¿te lo dije no?, Arnie vendrá- le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¡Arnold Shortman !, ¿No contestaras a mi confesión?

-solo dame tiempo, unos días nada más.

Puso su mano sobre la de ella sin querer al dejar el dinero, sobresaltándolo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-de acuerdo- respondió tímidamente - ¿Pero tienes que irte así?, parece que estuvieras huyendo.

-no ... solo tengo afán ya sabes el proyecto de mañana no lo he terminado

-si tienes razón

Una vez fuera él se echó a correr confundido. Dejándola sola con sus pensamientos e ilusiones a flor de piel. El sábado llegó más rápido de lo esperado, trayendo con él la salida en grupo y problemas.


	6. Capítulo 6 El parque de diversiones

_**Hey Arnold es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Quiero agradecer en especial a Eliza Namikase y Haruri Saotome y demás personas que siguen mi historia espero no decepcionarlas y sin más los dejo con mi fic.**_

Helga se encontraba con una bata de baño en su habitación buscando el atuendo adecuado en solo 3 horas seria la salida en grupo cuando…

-¡hermanita bebe ¡ he vuelto, acabe mi pasantía en Londres y traje muchos regalos , mua mua.

Olga irrumpió en su cuarto sin permiso ni anuncio alguno y se abalanzo sobre ella en un abrazo y besos asfixiantes.

-Olga!?, ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar así a mi habitación?, ¡suéltame no respiro!

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su hermana echo un vistazo por la habitación llamando su atención el montón de ropa que había sobre la cama y aún más Helga había tratado aunque sin éxito de depilar sus cejas.

-¡Ulala Helga!, ¿tienes una cita, para quien te arreglas hermanita?

-¡nada de eso Olga!, solo saldré con un grupo de amigos.

-¿y ahí estará tu amiguito especial?

Mientras esas palabras y sonrisa de Olga la ponían en alerta decidió no seguirle el juego.

-no sé de qué me hablas.

-oh vamos querida, es obvio que sientes algo por el muchachito de cabeza singular.

-no es de tu incumbencia "Olga querida", ash donde diablos deje mi pantalón favorito.

-bueno bueno no insistiré, ah es cierto!, ¿sabías que tome cursos de arreglo personal y maquillaje allá en Europa?

-si lo que digas solo dame espacio y sal de mi habitación quieres

-por favor Helga no puedes ir a tu cita vestida de esta manera

-¡que no es una cita!

-digo tu reunión, por favor hermanita bebe déjame arreglarte mira traje estos cosméticos y vestidos solo para ti ya sabes para tus dulces 16.

Mientras Olga animada sacaba unas maletas de quien sabe dónde, Helga la miraba hastiada pero repentinamente cambio su cara de desagrado por una sonrisa sarcástica.

-por si no lo sabias Olga yo no tendré fiesta.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué, papá no quiso?

-no, yo no la quiero

-pero Helga…

-llegue a un trato con él, una motocicleta en lugar de fiesta y Bob ya acepto.

-oh Helga, pero incluso hice una cita con mi modista favorito para regalarte un vestido precioso

-no, no, no nada de eso Olga, ahora podrías salir de una vez de mi habitación? ya consumiste demasiado de mi valioso tiempo con tonterías.

Olga dejo sus pucheros cambiándolos por esa mirada de suspicacia que pocas veces sacaba al ocurrírsele una idea para lograr su capricho.

-Está bien Helga, pero si no me dejas arreglarte hoy, aunque sea un poco, talvez convenza a papá de hacer una fiesta en lugar de tu motocicleta.

-¡¿Qué?!, eso es chantaje!

-Así que… ¿Qué dices?

-maldita sea- Helga murmuraba con rabia poniendo en una balanza los pros y contras de que Olga la arreglara, su perfecta hermana seguro sabía lo que hacía, pero no por eso le agradaba que se metieran en su vida a la fuerza- ¡de acuerdo Olga!, ¿terminaras a tiempo?, solo me quedan 2 horas.

-mmm si uso este relajante y cera, ah sí y este maquillaje luego será perfecto!, espérame un momento voy a calentar la cera.

Como niño en navidad Olga salió radiante y deprisa a preparar sus utensilios dejando a Helga muy nerviosa. Ya con todo listo Olga sentó a Helga en su silla giratoria especial y unto crema en su rostro antes de colocarle la cera caliente.

-aquí vamos quietecita, eso es.

-O-Olga no estoy s-segura de esto, creo que siempre si acepto la fiesta…. AHHHHHHH!

Un grito agudo se escuchó por toda la ciudad activando las alarmas de los automóviles cercanos.

Helga debía admitir que al final Olga había hecho un estupendo trabajo su rostro a pesar del dolor y logro convencerla de usar un vestido blanco de corte princesa no muy corto y el cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo con las puntas onduladas, su maquillaje se veía fresco y natural.

-he terminado Helga

-¡al fin!, ya tenía las piernas dormidas- se vio en el espejo no reconociéndose a la primera vez, pero algo faltaba- esto es … diferente.

Olga se veía satisfecha con su trabajo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ir por los zapatos, Helga aprovecho para usar sus zapatillas converse y una chaqueta deportiva negra con adornos rosas y claro su infaltable moño rosa.

-Awwww te ves hermosa hermanita- le pellizcaba las mejillas.

-¡oye!, su-el-ta-me!- aventó sus manos lejos molesta y mientras se masajeaba sus doloridas mejillas recibió un flash de celular en los ojos dejándola momentáneamente ciega.

-¿pero qué?, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡dame eso!

-no, es mi celular y mi recuerdo de mi hermosa hermanita en su primera cita

-¡que no es una cita demonios! – vio la hora en su propio celular y ya solo le quedaban 10 minutos para su reunión.

-¡diablos, ya es tarde!- tomo su bolsa y pertenencias que necesitaría y ya salía corriendo cuando se dio la vuelta de improviso para despedirse de Olga.

-Gra..gracias, adiós

-suerte hermanita

Tomando el autobús y corriendo a todo pulmón llego con 15 minutos de retraso y ya todos estaban ahí.

-ah ah hola ah ah hola Phoebe ah ah

-jajaja respira Helga, ya estaba por llamarte a tu celular parecía que no vendrías

-¿por 15 minutos?!, ni que fueran 3 horas Phebs!

-al fin llego Geraldine mjh mjh tarde como siempre-Era Gerald llegando por atrás con algodón de azúcar- wow Geraldine!, ¿atacando con todo?

-¡que no me llames así Geraldo!, ¿Cómo que atacando con todo?

-vamos, como si te vistieras así todos los días

Gerald se burlaba de ella desde atrás de Phoebe esquivando los golpes que Helga le lanzaba

-tregua Helga jajaja ya llamamos demasiado la atención

Phoebe la detuvo abrazándola por detrás cuando Helga ya tenía a Gerald del cabello

-Auch Helga!, no había porque ser tan ruda con mi hermoso cabello

-te lo merecías pelos de borrego

-además, así arruinas tu nueva apariencia, ¿no creen chicos?

-¿Helga?

Se paralizo al reconocer la voz, sintiéndose algo aterrada y avergonzada por su nuevo aspecto.

-oh! Helga te vez preciosa, ¿Quién te arreglo?, de seguro es un estilista muy muy bueno.

-si como no… para tu información señorita perfecta fue Olga quien me arreglo contra mi voluntad.

Arnold llego junto a Laila y palomitas de maíz.

-te vez muy bien Helga, de verdad.

Cuando Arnold le hizo el cumplido no pudo evitar que la sangre subiera a su rostro.

-uuuu parece que alguien se está sonrojando jajaja

-¡Gerald!, déjala tranquila- era Phoebe regañando a su novio

-¡¿Quién esta sonrojada?!, Grrrr solo deja que te ponga las manos encima.

-¿vamos a los juegos?- una sombra se desprendió detrás de Arnold asustándola de muerte.

-AHHH!

-Arnie, no te habíamos visto, bien ya que todos estamos aquí que tal si vamos al rompe estómagos primero y luego a comer algo? - sugirió Gerald.

Se encaminaron todos juntos mientras que ella se sentía incomoda con la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de extraños, pero más que nada por la mirada tenebrosa de Arnie. Hasta que llegaron al frente de la fila y el acomodador les hablo.

-de dos en dos, solo en pares por favor.

-vaya que está lleno, de seguro es porque es el último día de la feria

-es cierto Gerald, pero no te parece que este juego es muy brusco? - Phoebe ya se estaba acobardando ante el enorme juego.

-no hay problema linda pollita yo te cuidare- le sonrió galante Gerald

-entonces yo subiré con Arnie – pidió Laila

Dejando a Helga haciendo cuentas a pesar del poco número de personas del paseo.

-entonces yo iré con… - murmullaba Helga- Arnold!

-tu primero Helga – le sonrió cálidamente Arnold ofreciéndole su mano de apoyo

-yo... ¡no necesito tu ayuda Arnold!, perdón!... digo ... yo puedo sola.

-lo que tú digas Helga- volvió a sonreír de lado mientras le daba paso.

Monologaba dentro su mente -"voy a sentarme sola en este juego junto a Arnold!, aun no estoy preparada para su repuesta, no quiero presionarlo y que me rechace por eso pero también…"

-¿Helga me escuchaste?

-¿eh?

-¿te sientes bien?, te vez algo pálida

-ja..jajaja claro que estoy bien es mi juego favorito cabezón

El inspector vino a ajustar los cinturones advirtiéndoles no tocarlos, una vez solos él continuo con su interrogatorio.

-de verdad?, pareces tener fiebre-

Acerco su frente y mano para medir su temperatura con la de ella provocando que al rostro de Helga subieran los colores más diversos desde un pálido extremo al sonrojo más violento sintiendo su estómago en la garganta cuando el juego comenzó su movimiento ascendente, siendo el descenso tan brusco como se esperaba Arnold que aún se encontraba preocupado por Helga.

Ella no pudo evitar dar un grito mientras aventaba la mano de Arnold lejos de su cara, el nuevo ascenso junto con su pataleo provoco que se golpeara con el armazón del juego

-¡Ay! Sssss duele

-Helga estas bien?

-no.. si estoy bien no te preocupes, solo necesito quitarme esto

¡Helga, no puedes quitarte el chaleco de protección!

-solo por un momento, mi chaqueta quedo atrapada y a cada roce me lastima mas

Ya estaban por llegar al momento del descenso y ella no escuchaba los consejos de Arnold

¡Helga, que terca eres!

Arnold logro agarrar su brazo y la jalo hacia él haciendo que cayera sentada sobre él envuelta en sus brazos justo a tiempo para resguardarla del nuevo descenso.

El abrazo repentino la dejo sin voz, siendo todos sus sentidos puestos en Arnold, sus brazos alrededor de ella, su rostro en el cuello de ella y las recriminaciones que este le hacía al oído, estuvo así hasta que el juego paro.

-¡Helga!, ¿estás bien?, dios mío eres muy testaruda, sentí que se me salía el corazón, ¿me escuchas?, eso fue muy peligroso.

Helga seguía sin responder tenía sus brazos alrededor del torso de Arnold

-¡Helga respóndeme!, demonios ahí viene el inspector ponte tu chaleco, rápido Helga!

Sin darse cuenta el juego había parado y ya habían empezado a bajar de las canastillas para dos. En un movimiento no muy caballeroso la empujo de regreso a su asiento y le coloco su cinturón.

-Oye!, ¿pero ¿quién te crees que eres para empujarme así Arnoldo?!

-Shhhh, Helga por favor allá viene el inspector.

En efecto este solo se encontraba a una canastilla de distancia

-salgan por la derecha por favor

Helga seguía molesta por el extraño momento entre ella y Arnold y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-si si como sea, a un lado niños!

-Helga espérame, lo siento, pero…

Salió en busca de los demás sin escuchar a Arnold tratando de alejarse lo más rápido de él

-¡Helga! ¡espérame!

La tomo de la mano cuando pudo alcanzarla para hacerse escuchar

-Helga! De verdad lamento haberte levantado la voz y más aún haberte empujado, pero estábamos en un aprieto y tú… por dios casi, podrías haberte lastimado en serio.

-¡ya suéltame! –se zafo a la fuerza – no me paso nada!, ¿Qué quieres?,¿un gracias?!

-¿Qué?!

-pues gracias, ¿ya estas feliz? – lo dijo con sarcasmo

-no, no es eso Helga, yo solo… olvídalo

Helga se sintió culpable, después de todo la había protegido

-de acuerdo lo siento, tú ganas, gracias... pero yo puedo cuidarme sola cabeza de balón

Él sonrió de medio lado resignado.

-lo que tú digas Helga.

-¡chicos por acá! – era Phoebe quien los llamaba en la plaza de comidas reunida con los demás.


	7. Chapter 7 un beso robado

_**Continuamos con el flashback, agradezco a los que siguen mi historia y espero que se diviertan**_

Gerald y Phoebe habían sido los primeros en salir del juego mecánico.

-ay, realmente fue demasiado rudo para ser el primer juego, todavía me siento mareada

-tranquila nena, se te pasara pronto. ¿vamos a la plaza de comida?, talvez un poco de Yahoo! fría tranquilice esos mareos.

-si está bien, oye aun no veo a los demás

-seguro que llegaran pronto no te preocupes

Phoebe aún tenía un rostro de preocupación y tristeza

-realmente te cayó mal no linda, ¿quieres ir a una farmacia?,¿te sientes muy enferma?

-no… es solo que

-¿Qué?

-¿tú crees que todo vaya bien con esos dos?, espero que no lastimen más a mi amiga

Sin saberlo eran espiados, sin querer al principio, por Arnie

-si… mi amigo Arny es un poco muy lento, ¿no?, jeje , si fuera yo, yo habría dado el primer paso al saber que una linda chica se me quiere declarar…aaa, digo si no fuera Helga si fuera algo como ,no alguien como tú … je ejem.

Gerald se había enredado un poco al ver como Phoebe expresaba sorpresa al saber que él consideraba linda a Helga.

-ja…jajaja tranquilo Gerald no es un pecado considerar linda a Helga, pero si tienes razón él es algo lento o más bien diría indeciso.

Arnie que obviamente no conocía el apodo que Gerald usaba con Arnold pensó que al fin había conseguido que la chica de sus sueños se fijara en él, pero jamás imagino que ella seria del tipo tímida, ¿porque no le había hablado hasta ahora?, talvez debería tomar el consejo de Gerald y dar él el primer paso.

-Arnie! ahí estas, oye y ¿Dónde está Laila?, ¿no estaba contigo?

-se mareo- fue la única respuesta que le saco Gerald

-ya estoy aquí amigos, tenías razón Arnie la goma de mascar ayuda mucho, mucho con los mareos.

-qué bueno Laila, "espero que todo le vaya bien a Helga"

Pensaba Phoebe hasta que pudo distinguir a los rubios al lado contrario del juego

-¡chicos por acá¡-los llamo con una sonrisa quería saber que tal iban las cosas hasta , talvez podría ayudar en algo a Helga.

La sonrisa de Phoebe le dio fuerzas talvez no todo estaba arruinado.

-¿vamos Arnold?- le tendió la mano sonriendo y él embelesado sin saberlo por la sonrisa tan cálida que ella le brindaba se limitó a seguirla sin objeciones ni más reproches tomando su mano inconscientemente.

Gerald vio eso y estaba dispuesto a avergonzarlos en cuanto se acercarán, sería muy divertido.

-¿Qué tal chicos, de buen humor Pataki?- le señalo sus manos haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y que ella lanzara la mano de Arnold falsamente indignada.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme Arnoldo?! – ciertamente los viejos hábitos no se podían evitar

-¿Qué?, pero si tu…

-jajaja , AYYY!- Gerald reía hasta que su novia le piso un pie con fuerza por la indiscreción

-¡Gerald!, no interfieras por favor – le susurro- amm chicas me acompañan al sanitario por favor.

Mientras se iban ella seguía vigilándolo y advirtiendo con la mirada a su novio.

-de acuerdo, está bien cof cof … y dime Arny ¿Qué te pareció el juego?

-muy brusco-estuvo bien- contestaron Arnold y Arnie al mismo tiempo

-jajaja no Arnie yo le hablaba a… mi hermano su apodo tu sabes… bueno no importa. "creo que deberé buscarle uno nuevo".

Con las chicas.

-Disculpen un momento chicas ahora vuelvo, no se vayan por favorcito.

-no hay problema Laila aquí estaremos… ¿Cómo te fue Helga?

Phoebe pregunto en murmullos no tan bien disimulados

-SHHH!, más bajo Phoebe!

-de acuerdo lo siento, ¿Y?

-(suspiro) no lo sé, él ha estado muy atento y todo, pero…

-¿pero?

-aún no hemos tocado el tema y además tuvimos una pequeña…extraña pelea en el juego.

-tranquila sabes que el mantecado...-miro hacia el cubículo por el que Laila ya salia, susurrándole al oído a Helga- el mantecado es algo denso.

-demasiado...jeje pero sigue encantandome

-no te preocupes, ya hablamos con Gerald, nosotros trataremos de hacerlo menos espeso por ti

-jajajaja (ambas)

-chicas ya estoy lista

-ya era hora señorita, esos mensos ya deben estar desesperados- al regresar con los chicos.

-tardaron una eternidad chicas!, bueno, tomen pedí hamburguesas y yahoos, espero que su estomago no este muy maltratado.

-gracias, que gesto tan amable de tu parte Gerald

-si es muy muy caballeroso de tu parte

-see... gracias Geraldo

Phoebe se acerco sigilosamente a su novio pegandole con el codo en las costillas para llamar su atención mientras los demás comían su almuerzo en un extraño silencio

-pst Gerald, y el plan? ya tienes uno?- el asintió guiñándole un ojo

-así que... ¡que les parece si entramos a la casa de los sustos chicos! - dijo muy animado Gerald

-no lo se Gerald, ese lugar me asusta mucho mucho

-esa es la idea señorita perfección- Phoebe río por lo bajo y pregunto

-seguimos con las mismas parejas verdad?

-bueno la verdad yo quisiera ir con Arnold por ahora, me gustaría hablar sobre nuestro proyecto un poco

-por mi no hay problema, tu estarás bien Helga?

\- si.. esta bien- lo dijo con tristeza mal disimulada

-p_ pero Helga

-esta bien Phoebe, no te preocupes aun nos quedan muchos juegos, verdad?

De hecho ese momento de alejamiento le vendría bien para darse un respiro a tantas emociones y volver a pensar con cabeza fría.

-entonces tu estarás con Arnie- le dijo Gerald con una mueca que parecía decir "lo siento"

-si.. el chico raro, no importa puedo manejarlo

Se encaminaron al juego en este orden, Gerald y Phoebe tomados de la mano, Laila muy pegada al brazo de un sonrojado Arnold y Helga muy molesta vigilandolos y también dejando a Arnie atrás

-mosquita muerta, Arnold no puede ser tan tonto como para no ver que claramente esta exagerando!, ... , oh si?

mientras monologaba Arnie llego a su altura

-espérame Helga! - quiso tomarla de la mano aprovechando la oscuridad del paseo

\- OYE OYE!, que demonios crees que haces?!

\- ya lo se todo Helga, al fin me correspondes ya no tienes que fingir

-¡¿QUE?! , te golpeaste el cerebro o que?... espera esas son ... ¡RATAS!, AHHH! QUITAMELAS!

Arnold que atento a los gritos de Helga fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ella, vio como Arnie se tomaba ciertas libertades cuando ese espanto en particular asusto tanto a Helga que por inercia salto a los brazos de Arnie

-"lo sabia" - pensó Arnie y sin esperar, preguntar o avisar BESO a Helga dejando la mente de ella en blanco, estaba completamente ida.

Arnold estaba sorprendido, molesto y confundido, no se suponía que ella estaba esperando su respuesta a la confesión?, Laila llego un poco después y viendo la escena quedo dolida y la envidia comenzó a inundar su ser nuevamente

-"si así quieres jugar Helga" pensaba Laila maquinando un plan, si las miradas mataran Helga ya estaría enterrada y velada al ver los ojos de la pelirroja y aunque se bajo y separo lo mas rápido posible de Arnie no alcanzo a detener a Arnold, ni siquiera se acordó de golpear a Arnie de tan fuerte impresión al notar una mirada de desprecio en los ojos de Arnold.

-Arnold! - no se dio cuenta de que Arnie aun la tenia entre sus brazos

-ya suéltame idiota!- se zafo dándole un rodillazo en los bajos corriendo tras de Arnold

-AGHH!- por que lo había hecho?, realmente las chicas era algo que no entendía

-Arnold!, por favor espera , déjame explicarte !

El se detuvo pero sin mirarla de frente, necesitaba calmarse antes de contestarle

-no hace falta, yo... ya sabia que Arnie estaba enamorado de ti

-... si .. pero ese no es el punto, yo no quise que él me ...

-déjalo, lo entiendo- se dio la vuelta lentamente - después de..

-después de todo quien podría resistirse a tan linda chica, ¿no lo crees Arnold?

Laila llego por atrás interrumpiéndolos y continuando la media oración de él, Helga estaba muy molesta con su intervención pero también sentía algo de culpa, después de todo , todos sabían que Laila se moría por Arnie desde hace muchos años. -Laila...- dijo Helga entre dientes pensando en lo irónico que era que cada una tuviera enamorado al amor platónico de la otra, mientras Laila volvía a colgarse del brazo de Arnold

-Arnold, ¿me llevaras a mi casa verdad?

-yo...- miro por un momento a Helga antes de responder, mirando a ambas hasta que Phoebe y Gerald llegaron con ellos

-¡chicos!, ¿que paso con ustedes?, encontramos a Arnie en el piso allá atrás-les aviso Phoebe

-¿esta bien?- pregunto preocupado por su primo al que momentáneamente había olvidado

-si hermano, pero creo que se peleo con alguien o lo atacaron, no lo se, pero se fue muy molesto dijo que ya hablaría contigo mañana

-si, se fue sin explicarnos nada.

-no es nada Phoebe, hablamos luego Gerald nosotros ya nos vamos

-tan temprano Arnold?

-si Phoebe estoy muy cansada.. y Arnold se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa- decía Lila mientras le sonreía descaradamente a Helga mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Arnold!.. ¿que...que paso con nuestro asunto? - le pregunto Helga que se encontraba ligeramente ofuscada con tantos testigos, pero aun no quería que las cosas se alargaran mas

-lo siento Helga, no me siento muy bien hoy, ya hablaremos en clases o luego te lo prometo

Se fue dejándola con una duda que se alargaría por días interminables y con unas lagrimas imperceptibles que se empeñaban en salir sin su permiso

\- Helga.. ¿estas bien?

-si Phoebe, y..yo también me voy

\- te acompañaremos

-no!, por favor ustedes disfruten la feria

De regreso en su casa se detuvo un momento en su pórtico,no estaba de humor para las posibles tonterías que Olga le soltaría si se la cruzaba y de hecho al entrar así fue.

-¡hermanita bebe!, vamos cuéntamelo todo,¿como te fue?, y no te preocupes nadie te escuchara Papá y Mamá salieron a cenar.

-ahora no Olga!- lanzo su chaqueta al sofá y le dio la espalda mientras iba por un vaso de agua, no quería desquitarse con ella sus frustraciones pero se lo estaba dificultando

-¡Helga no tires la ropa donde sea!, ¡OH POR DIOS; HELGA!, ¿como te hiciste ese horrible moretón?

-¿ah, de que me hablas?

Se miro el hombro que ella le señalaba aterrada y recordó el abrazo de Arnold al protegerla en el juego, de verdad había estado en riesgo!

-no es nada, sanara en tres días a lo mucho

-pero Helga, hoy era tu cita especial

-ja..jajaja si se suponía que era eso, pero de nuevo todo se fue por el drenaje

Le contó todo lo sucedido con Arnold, Arnie y Laila

-vaya!, si que es un gran lió hermanita , pero estoy segura que no te odia, solo estaba impresionado, despues de todo te beso un familiar suyo

-ahhh!, no se que hacer, la duda me esta matando pero al mismo tiempo le tengo terror a su respuesta

-sírvete, cocine comida tailandesa hoy- le dijo Olga sonriente

-me estas escuchando Olga?!

-claro que si querida, tu solo apegate a mis indicaciones, jamas ha fallado este acercamiento, debe ser suave y sutil pero también insistente, no dejes que tus avances retrocedan que no se enfríen las cosas y si es necesario debes poner tu mirada mas tierna acercarte a él y..

Helga que estaba empezando a cenar se atoro al escuchar el susodicho plan de Olga.

-cof cof cof puaj, ¡¿ROGARLE?!, yo jamas le he suplicado nada a nadie!

-se te ocurre otra solución Helga?, quieres o no una respuesta

-¡claro que si!, pero.. pero si hago eso, es tan .. tan bajo. No , yo prefiero esperar su respuesta sin presionarlo, ademas así solo lo espantaría, "es un cobarde después de todo"

-como quieras , pero recuerda, si quieres saber como conseguí que el duque de Cambridge saliera conmigo, estaré aquí para ayudarte

-ash, como sea, pasame el pudin de tapioca quieres

Pasaron los días y Arnold parecía esquivarla, si tuvieron conversaciones solo fue en grupos y clases , no había como encontrarlo solo , hasta que un día...

-escuchaste Nadine?, Arnold al fin consiguió que Laila sea su novia!

-no!, en serio?

-si!, el pobre ya daba pena ajena de tanto rogarle a la chica

\- y como paso?, como te enteraste?

-al parecer sucedo ayer, los vi ir a Slausen's luego de clases e iban tomados de la mano y cuando fui a indagar Laila me dijo que estaban en una cita 'oficial'

-no lo puedo creer!

-si, debiste verlos eran la misma imagen de la ternura bla bla bla.

Helga las había escuchado en silencio desde su casillero que se encontraba solo a unos pasos del de la auto proclamada princesa Lloyd, cada palabra le causaba profundos desgarros en el corazón, o al menos así los sentía. ¿Es que acaso no se merecía ni una respuesta de parte de él, antes de conseguir novia?. Sentía ganas de llorar pero no era el lugar nadie jamas vería a Helga G. Pataki llorar en la escuela, Phoebe que al igual que ella había escuchado esa conversación en silencio vio como la fuerza amenazaba con abandonar a su amiga la llevo a la enfermería por un poco de privacidad.

-Helga hoy no me siento muy bien acompáñame a la enfermería por unas pastillas para los cólicos por favor

-si.. vamos..

Luego de cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie dentro y descargar su tristeza en el abrazo de su amiga sus fuerzas se limitaron en escuchar el consuelo de su dulce Phoebe.

-tal vez lo mejor sea tratar de olvidarlo Helga, fueron tantos años y nada paso, lo diste e intestaste todo y aun así el no!...se que habrá mejores cosas para ti en el futuro.

-gracias Phoebe.. lo pensare, lo intentare pero, duele tanto no se porque no me respondió, el beso de Arnie no fue mi culpa y yo trate de explicárselo y el no quiso, estaba obviamente molesto ese día y estoy segura de que si ella acepto salir con el fue solo para vengarse de mi, ella ya sabia mi secreto.

-si yo también lo creo Helga pero el esta ahora con ella como novios oficiales y ademas yo creo que el no te merece, tu realmente lo intentaste todo no hay nada mas por hacer

-tal vez queda algo

-que?

-Olga

-¡¿OLGA?!...nooooo

-si, después de todo ya no queda nada mas que perder, verdad?

-pero Helga

-sera lo ultimo, te lo prometo Phebs

Luego de ese día en el que afortunadamente no compartía clases con Arnold, pudo llegar a casa sin levantar sospechas de su animo bajo, encontró a Olga de salida, un estirado hombre Ingles la esperaba

-que hay Olga, así que ese es el duque?

-ay! hermanita bebe cuanto lo siento, hoy no cenare con ustedes, adiós adiós

-espera Olga!

-mm?

-quiero .. quiero tu estrategia , enséñame tu plan

Lo que Olga no sabia es que su plan de insistencia suave que ella usaba frecuentemente , se descontrolaría en la pasional Helga , que cada vez que empezaba a lidiar con problemas amorosos se apresuraba desbordando todo de golpe.


	8. Chapter 8 ¿una nueva realidad?

Bueno antes que nada perdón por tardar en actualizar pero espero les guste este capítulo. Oye Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, ya sin más aquí les dejo la historia, ya acabo el largo flashback, solo como aclaración volvemos al presente.

Helga aún se encontraba recostada en su escritorio con el rostro sobre sus brazos, pensando, tratando de encontrar por qué todo acabo así. Todo lo que paso en esas terribles semanas.

Se sorprendió a si misma mirando con una sonrisa triste una foto que tenía sobre su escritorio, en ella estaban todos juntos, el abrazado a ella, ese Halloween lo había convencido de ayudarla en una broma en el cementerio con la novia fantasma de tema.

Al darse cuenta de su añoranza la rabia se apodero de ella, rasgo la fotografía y lanzo los despojos al basurero mientras gritaba con frustración.

-¡por que no puedo olvidarlo!, ¡por que!, ¡POR QUE!- se lanzó a la cama para descargar su dolor en la almohada que recibió sus golpes de ira y llanto. Llamando sin querer la atención de sus padres.

-toc, toc, toc, Helga,¿ te encuentras bien hija?

-¡deja de hacer tanto escándalo Olga!

-¡soy Helga, Bob, HELGA!

-¡Miriam calla a esa niña, o si no!

\- cálmate Bob, toc, toc, toc ¿pequeña dama puedo pasar?

-¿pregunta o afirmación?, ¡ya estas adentro Miriam!- le dijo dándole la espalda para que no la viera con las lágrimas que aun caían sobre su almohada.

-¡oh!, ¿Helga que paso aquí?- Miriam veía las bolsas de basura y el armario de su hija simultáneamente – "ya veo" - pensó para sí Miriam.

-¿Qué quieres Miriam?, si querías pedirme silencio no hace falta, yo ya me voy.- tomo su chaqueta, llaves y celular dispuesta a salir pero…

-¿hija que paso con todas tus cosas de Arnold?

-¡¿Qué?! Ajam… no sé de qué me hablas… ¡además no te incumbe!

-mmm hija… talvez he sido algo, muy distraída estos años pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta que ese niño es especial para ti.

-¡tú no sabes nada Miriam!

-jejeje… aún recuerdo la vez que me deshice de un muñeco hecho de goma de mascar mohosa y armaste un escándalo tremendo por una gorrita azul, ¿lo recuerdas?

-si M.. mamá – lo dijo con la voz entrecortada, recordar esos momentos le dolía.

Miriam la escucho sorprendida, los poco momentos en que ahora le decía mamá podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano, realmente necesitaba su apoyo.

-¿hija, que te ha pasado?, ¿el té hizo algo?- la mente de Helga fue rápido a todas los posibles significados de esa pregunta, y aunque se sonrojo un poco le hizo gracia que su madre pensara en esa posibilidad. Tomo aire y se calmó para tratar de contestarle.

-hija crees que.. Bueno talvez yo podría…

\- no Miriam, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer, eso es seguro

Miriam vio en su hija el reflejo de una actitud que ella conocía en persona, guardarse el dolor para uno solo.

-Helga por favor, ¡basta de cerrarte así!- sobresaltándola por la sorpresa de ver a su madre asi.

-el dolor que se calla es el más cruel, "ya lo sabré yo"

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-si no te abres a alguien, quien sea aunque sea yo, se quedara como un veneno que te destruirá por dentro, solo a ti

Helga miro extrañada a su madre, nunca le había parecido una persona elocuente y ahora le decía verdades que en ese momento no quería escuchar, pero… lo necesitaba

-uf… tu ganas Mir.. mamá , yo…yo volví … mjh…volví a cometer la estupidez de declararme al mismo chico más de una vez, ya sabes quién, pero…

-¿pero?

-él me rechazo, me dijo que ya estaba con alguien más y que yo no… que él nunca podría estar conmigo de ese modo

-¿por su novia?, ¿o porque?

-JA, jajaja, ¡¿porque más?!- decía riendo mientras lagrimas incomodas brotaban de sus ojos sin su permiso.

-¡soy una persona horrible por dentro y por fuera, por años lo he tratado de lo peor y es claro que todo lo que hice por él no cuenta!

-¿Qué cosas?

-¡salve su mugre vecindario, desperté a sus padres perdidos, lo ayude en sus estúpidas obras altruistas pero es obvio que nada de eso cuenta para borrar esos años de hostigamiento por mi parte!

-hija… no te sientas así, mira sé que a veces eres difícil de entender pero eres gentil y muy agradable cuando dejas que se acerquen a ti, lo sé por tu mejor amiga, y en cuanto al exterior eres bellísima pero te niegas a creerlo

-¿no lo dices solo por ser mi madre?

-no, realmente eres hermosa

-JA.. eso ya no importa, de todas formas decidí olvidar, olvidarlo a él y.. a todos, no lo soporto más, cada calle cada tienda, parque incluso el cementerio me recuerda a él

-¿el cementerio?

-no preguntes, ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar todas estas porquerías? – pateaba las bolsas de basura con rabia

-hija no creo que estés actuando con la cabeza fría, esto no regresara, si los tiras ahora..- puso una mano sobre el hombro de Helga.

-lo sé, es por eso que te lo pido- la miro suplicante poniendo su mano sobre la de Miriam

-uf… está bien hija, solo espero que no te arrepientas después

-te aseguro que no será así

Miriam se levantó de la cama, recogió las bolsas y reembolso la que estaba rota.

-bueno, bajare estas primero- se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando

-¡espera!

-¿sí?

-gracias por… por escucharme

-ha sido un placer

Al estar sola se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana, se disponía a cerrarla pues un viento frio se colaba por ella junto a la lluvia.

-que horrible día, pareciera que incluso el clima me acompaña en mi dolor- sin proponérselo o evitarlo empezó a monologar.

-oh, luminosa Selene oculta tras el cielo tormentoso, acaso tu puedes ver que me depara sin mi amado?- al darse cuenta abrió los ojos, y cerro la ventana de golpe

-¡ya basta!,¡ basta de este absurdo dolor, ya no más poemas, no más odas en su nombre!

Miro al cielo y pudo distinguir una estrella fugaz que pasaba más lento de lo normal

-ja!, una estrellita voladora en la tormenta, que irónico- por inercia pensó en el mito

\- ¿debería?...¡sí! –formulo un deseo con todo el dolor de su corazón

-desearía nunca haber conocido a Arnold- se limpió el rastro de las lágrimas que se empeñaron en marcar su rostro, apoyando su espalda en la pared

-si… sin él hubiera estado mejor, así Harold no se habría burlado de mí y yo no tendría que haber creado esta mascarada que ahora es parte de mi ser – fue interrumpida en su reflexión por su madre

-Helga ya baje todas las bolsas, ¿te sientes mejor?

-sí, gracias… perdón pero estoy cansada y …

-entiendo, descansa pequeña dama

Al salir Miriam tomo sus implementos de aseo para lavar sus dientes y rostro pero

-fue la última vez que nos veremos- planeaba irse con Olga al internado en Cambridge que la contrataron´.

Dirigió su mirada por la ventana hacia la dirección de la casa de huéspedes para despedirse.

-adiós Arnold Shortm… -casi instantáneamente cayo dormida justo sobre su cama

De vuelta con Arnold y su versión miniatura

-¿estás seguro verdad Arnold, es esto lo que quieres?

El pequeño le mostraba a Helga y Brainy jugando tranquilos en el patio de preescolar

-yo… (Dudo), si, solo ya no quiero sentir esta confusión, si ella no está conmigo… no!, digo si no está cerca será más fácil decidir.

La vigilaba desde la cima del resbalin del mismo patio

-bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… ¡concedido!- junto a su última frase la estrella lo empujo de espaldas

-¡oye!

-ah si… por cierto se borrara poco a poco todo lo que hizo el uno por el otro

-¿Qué?, ¡espera!

Vio una luz cegadora que le quemaba las retinas mientras recordaba a Miles y Stella, sin Helga nunca los habría encontrado mucho menos despertado el pánico se apoderaba de él.

-¡Mamá, Papá!- grito con desesperación tratando de levantarse de la cama cayendo de golpe al piso

-¿Qué pasa hombre pequeño?- su abuelo entro preocupado apenas y se había subido los pantalones al salir del baño cuando escucho el grito de su nieto

-¡abuelo!, ¿Dónde están mis padres?, ¿si regresaron de San Lorenzo verdad?, ¿Dónde están?... ¡contéstame por favor!

Le pregunto a Phil mientras a tropezones se acercaba a él

-cálmate hijo, tus padres no están

-¡¿Qué?! – sintió que la vida se escapaba

\- tranquilízate, salieron a comprar víveres a su loca tienda naturista

-¿ah?, entonces ¿están aquí?, ¿cómo?

-que no recuerdas, una de tus compañeras gano un viaje hacia San Lorenzo, creo que era un concurso de poemas o de caridad, no se uno de esos.

-¿poemas?...¿Helga?

-¡si!, creo que así se llamaba la pequeña

-¿Helga gano el concurso?, ¿ella?, bueno sé que es muy buena en Literatura pero, ¿caridad?

-¿Por qué el repentino interés en ella?, ¿eh pícaro?, que yo sepa tú ya tienes novia

-¿Laila?- se sentó en la cama pasando las manos por su rostro

-la misma, ¿Qué pasa Arnold, tuviste una pesadilla?

-no lo sé, no estoy seguro

-bien hijo sea lo que sea se te hace tarde para la escuela y aun no has desayunado

-está bien abuelo, ya voy a la cocina

Mientras se alistaba trataba de recordar su sueño

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con que todo lo que hicimos será borrado?, el vecindario aún existe y mis padres están aquí ó.. ¿Solo se borrara de nuestras mentes?

Ya acicalado escucho el grito de su abuela

-¡Kimba!, baja a desayunar

-¡ya voy abuela! – tomo su mochila, bajo a la cocina y saludo a los huéspedes

-buenos días abuela

-no kimba yo soy Muana

-está bien Muana

-tus huevos y tocino kimba dorados como el atardecer. Tu jugo de frambuesas cariño

-¡oh galletita no de nuevo!

-¡tú siempre te quejas!

Arnold picaba su desayuno con desgano, su mente la tenía muy ocupada, llena de pensamientos y probabilidades sobre Helga

-"tengo que verla, preguntarle sobre ese concurso, que paso desde entonces y si… ¡¿y si mi deseo se cumplió y nunca la conocí?!

El pánico dentro de él crecía y lo atormentaba con esa posibilidad

-"no espera, ¿aun así ella asistiría a la misma escuela no? ¿Además esto es lo que quería verdad?, Laila como mi novia y mis padres aquí conmigo en la casa de huéspedes, así es mejor, no debo acercarme a ella"

-¡ya llegamos familia!

Miles y Stella llegaron llenos de bolsas de tela y alimentos exóticos nuevos

-buenos días a todos, oye Arnold, ¿todo bien hijo?

Arnold al verlos soltó el tenedor que llevaba a la boca derramando pedazos de huevo sobre la mesa

-¡si volvieron, que alivio! – corrió a abrazarlos

-¿Arnold te sientes bien?- pregunto Stella preocupada, su hijo no reaccionaba así desde que volvieron a Hillwood

-si… solo una pesadilla, todo está bien

-bueno que hay para desayunar

Miles se sentó a la mesa, ya conocía las pesadillas de si hijo y era mejor no profundizar o volvería a sentirse culpable

-vamos hijo siéntate a mi lado

-¿papá?

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold?

Quería preguntarles cómo es que llegaron ahí, sin el relicario de Helga, si ella no lo amaba este no existió

-no, no es nada papá

Siguieron desayunando mientras hablaban sobre la nueva tienda que encontraron, tratando de animar un poco a su hijo que aún se veía pensativo y triste.

-¡Arnold ya llego el bus escolar!

-¡ya voy!-tomo sus cosas y corrió a la salida-¡adiós a todos!- se despidió desde la puerta del bus, ya no lo acompañaban a la escuela pero todos los días se despedían desde el pórtico. Ya en el bus Arnold barrio con la mirada a todos hasta divisar a Gerald dio una segunda mirada y se incomodó ante la ausencia de cierta rubia


	9. Chapter 9

Perdón por la ausencia me perdí en asuntos personales gg bueno sin más aquí el nuevo capítulo.

-oye Arnold ! aquí!- Gerald lo llamo pensando que no lo había visto

-buenos días Gerald…

-ni tan buenos amigo, ¿Por qué esa cara?

-¿eh?- no lo sabía o no le importo al verse al espejo por la mañana pero estaba casi sin peinar, solo un lado de la cabeza, y ojeras tan grandes que parecía que no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto.

-no me digas que tú también peleaste con tu novia

-¿también?...ah…no… oye Gerald?

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-¿Dónde… "debo hacerlo?, si!"…donde esta Helga?

-¿Quién?, ah si! la peculiar amiga de mi querida Phoebe

Por un momento el corazón de Arnold se detuvo ante la posibilidad de que nadie conociera a Helga, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Peculiar?, era extraño que Gerald use ese adjetivo para Helga era demasiado… ambiguo.

-ahhh, si ella

-no lo sé amigo, creo que su parada está más adelante, ¿Por qué?

-no nada simple curiosidad

Si Había escuchado bien eso significaba que ella no vivía en la tienda de Big Bob y aun conservaban su casa, ¿pero cómo?, mientras pensaba en ello con el ceño fruncido era observado por un Gerald muy confundido.

-qué raro estas hoy Arnold, ¿pasa algo con ella?

Arnold no respondió, veía atento cada parada, primero llego Rhonda y luego Nadine hasta que finalmente…

-bueno aquí estamos- susurro Arnold

-¿aquí donde?- volvió a preguntar Gerald sin obtener respuesta suya pero resignado ya a observar el raro comportamiento de su mejor amigo para averiguarlo.

El corazón de Arnold parecía detenerse mientras veía aparecer por la puerta del bus a Helga, primero distinguió su mano seguida de su rubia cabellera pero esta no llevaba el moño rosa que la caracterizaba desde siempre ni tampoco el gorro de béisbol que lo cubría estos últimos años, no vestía de rosa ni llevaba sus blue jeans y camiseta acostumbrados pero lo más chocante de todo era que sonreía tomando la mano de alguien que la acompañaba.

-¡¿q-que paso con ella?, ese… ¿ese es Brainy?!

Ambos se veían y vestían diferente, el ya no era el joven desgarbado con suéteres y asma, aunque conservaba sus lentes y sonrisa peculiar llevaba un corte de cabello militar y vestía una chaqueta deportiva, playera blanca y tenis negros, no era musculoso pero si atlético haciendo más bizarro al Brainy que Arnold tenía en frente.

Y aunque distinguió todo en detalle sobre el en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre Helga no pudo apartarlos más. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto adornado por una cinta blanca con impresiones de flores, un vestido blanco simple de tirantes, una chaqueta de cuero negra y botas estilo militar que de algún modo combinaban bien juntos.

Entro con una mirada de superioridad aquella que Arnold admiraba en secreto, saludando a todos con las manos en la cintura y pose firme.

-¡buenos días inútiles!- se parecía a ella, era ella y a la vez no. No estaba con el ceño fruncido ni detectaba hostilidad venir de ella pero su personalidad y frases no distaban mucho de lo que Arnold conocía.

-¿Por qué? – lanzo la pregunta sin esperar obtener respuesta pero Gerald estaba ahí atento a su amigo.

-¿ah?

-¿Por qué Helga esta vestida así?- empezaba a exaltarse sin darse cuenta

-¿así como?- realmente su amigo estaba raro esa mañana

-¡mírala!... ella siempre usa un vestido…"no… ya no" una polera rosa y un lindo moño del mismo color

-¿un lindo moño?

Al escuchar sus palabras en Gerald se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho más fuerte de lo que esperaba y comenzó a sonrojarse

-yo… yo digo, es decir ella…

-vaya viejo estas peor de lo que imaginaba, no te había visto así en años, pensé que ya te habías resignado a tu amor imposible Pataki

-¡¿amor que?!, no!.. yo solo, es que nunca la había visto así, "bueno solo una vez"

-Arnold, Arnold , ella rara vez se viste de rosa solo en revistas que yo sepa

-¿revistas?

-Arnold ya me estas asustando, recuerda ella es modelo desde que teníamos 9 años

-¿la niña modelo?

-¡exacto!, ¿oye te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo?

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no!... yo solo… "yo desee esto"

Buscaba que responder hasta que la voz de Rhonda los distrajo.

-¡Helga!, ¿Cómo es posible que toda una modelo descuide su rostro de esa manera?, mm no, no, no.

-¿a qué te refieres princesa?- le respondió Helga cruzando los brazos

-Aj… Solo mírate!, tu ceja – susurro haciendo un delineado invisible en las suyas uniéndolas

-¡ay por favor Rhonda!, si el señor Jhonny Stiches quiere que no la tenga que la quite el , yo ya estoy cansada del dolor de la depilación en mi rostro y si no tengo trabajo por ahora no la quitare solo por ti , JEZZ!

-aun así Helga muchos te reconocen, ¿no crees que estás dando un mal ejemplo- Helga la imito con sorna

-no crees que estás dando… ¡BAH!, eso no me importa Rhonda.

-Ignórala, Helga linda.

Esa frase de Brainy sorprendió a Arnold más de lo que admitiría. !¿Desde cuándo Helga G. Pataki deja que le hablen así?! , ¿O que le tomen la mano? ni siquiera lo dejaba a él cuando tenían algo de cercanía. Sin proponérselo se ruborizo ante el recuerdo.

 **8:00 am en la casa Pataki**

-¡Helga!, toc toc toc despierta hija, pequeña dama ya es hora de ir a la escuela

Era Miriam entrando a la habitación de su hija

-ya voy – le contesto una Helga somnolienta que yacía boca abajo sobre su cama

-¿Cómo te sientes hija, mejor? – le pregunto Miriam preocupada

-¿mejor sobre que? awwww -bostezo Helga largo y tendido

-lo de Alfred, ¿ya no te molesta tanto?

-¿de quien me hablas?

-de A… ¿Armando, Alfred? no estoy segura

Miriam se sentía confundida y mareada ¿sobre quién hablaban?

-no importa , que te parece si hoy usas el vestido Versage que te regalaron en tu último trabajo querida

-naa , donde están mis pantalones?

-ay! perdona Helga , pero no los recogi de la tintorería, es que tenia un pedido de mercadería que entregar por la mañana

-ni modo, está bien usare el dichoso vestido. Me alegro de que tu negocio esté funcionando mama ¿pero hoy si hiciste el desayuno cierto?

-bueno… traje comida tailandesa del centro que te parece

-ay dios! , déjalo ya me las arreglare , ¡ah! es cierto … este, mama Brainy me pidió salir esta tarde, ¿no hay problema cierto?

-no creo, pero deberías consultarlo con tu padre por si acaso, entonces… ¿nada de comida tailandesa para ti?

-no, yo paso

-bueno de todas maneras apúrate el bus no tardará en llegar

-awww, seee- respondió Helga mientras arrastraba los pies camino al baño

Ya lista y mochila al hombro Helga bajaba las gradas, escuchando a su padre relatar entre risas su último juego

-¡sí!, mira Miriam ganamos este trofeo en el campeonato de futbol americano inter-empresarial, JAJAJA mira que cosa más ridícula, el pequeño balón unido a la inscripción y esta estúpida cara que le pintaron se ve como un niño con cabeza de balón JAJAJAJA.

Al escuchar esas palabras de su padre se detuvo en seco mientras repetía en un susurro

-es... estúpido niño cabeza de balón?... ¡AY!, ¡mi cabeza!

Sintió fuertes pulsaciones en la cabeza parecía que su cráneo reventaría en cualquier momento, sus pies tropezaron entre si haciendo que cayera los últimos escalones, puso sus manos al frente para evitar golpear su rostro

-¡HELGA!- gritaron Bob y Miriam, llegando su madre a socorrerla primero

-¿querida que paso, te sientes bien?

-¿Qué pasa niña?, no nos asustes así

Al oír la voz de sus padres Helga cayo en sí y se preguntó en qué diablos estaba pensando para caer así, lo olvido

-no, no es nada lo siento, estoy bien …

DING DONG! sonó la campana llamando la atención de todos

-¡hola Brainy!, buenos días pasa

-ah… buenos días señora Pataki

Mientras Brainy pasaba al recibidor Helga aprovecho l oportunidad para hablar con su padre

-papá, ejem ya que hoy no habrá mucho trabajo tu sabes… talvez entonces no nos necesites ni a Brainy ni a mí en la tienda, ¿verdad?- Bob levanto una ceja mientras la veía por encima del periódico matutino.

-¿tendrán una cita?

-no te molesta cierto?

-naa vayan y diviértanse niños, pero regresen antes de las 8. y Brainy…

-¿si señor?, disculpe buenos días jefe

-si si buenos, mañana te espero más temprano en el trabajo

-si señor- lo dijo en tono militar que Helga encontraba hilarante

HONK! HONK! el bus escolar anunciaba su llegada

-¡ah!, lo olvidaba, Helga toma – Miriam le dio 20 dólares- lo siento hija tampoco pude hacer tu almuerzo hoy

-no importa mamá con esto podré arreglármelas, ¡vámonos tortuga!- salió jalando por el brazo a Brainy

-adiós señora, nos vemos jefe, ¡y no se olvide de la apuesta! ¡AY!- dijo lo último volviendo a meter la cabeza por la puerta recibiendo un golpe de esta en la nariz al cerrarse

-¡adiós! , adiós ya váyanse – los despidieron Bob y Miriam desde la sala

Mientras subían al autobús tomados de la mano ella le pregunto al mismo tiempo que ella aventaba la mano de el

-¿Qué apuesta hiciste ahora tonto?

-nada…ejem creo que tenemos publico

Al percatarse de las miradas penetrantes de todos decidió saludarlos como se merecían por metiches

-¡buenos días inútiles! JUM ven Brainy busquemos un lugar

Casi al fondo encontraron espacio junto a Phoebe, se dirigían hacia ella sonriendo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los consejos "cariñosos" de Rhonda

-Ignórala Helga linda, más bien no querías saber sobre mi apuesta con Big Bob?

-¡obvio amigo!, ¿en que lios te metiste ahora?

-nada, nada solo apostamos por la final de béisbol, si el gana trabajare gratis en la tienda por un mes pero si yo gano deberá pedir los nuevos audífonos, laptops y tablets que tanto odia

-JAJAJA vaya, si casi se muere cuando lo convencimos de vender celulares

Pasaron al lado de Arnold y Gerald sin reparar en ellos ni lo más mínimo, solo eran buenos compañeros de clase para ellos. Llegando con Phoebe

-hola Phebs, ¿Qué hay?

-hola Helga- contesto Phoebe desanimada

-¿oye porque esa cara?, ¿y por qué no estas con tu noviecito hoy?- le decía Helga jalándole la mejilla amistosamente

-oh ya basta jeje, (suspiro), lo que paso es que ayer… ¡oh lo siento!, buenos días Brainy no te vi

-buenos días Phoebe, no te preocupes ustedes sigan en lo suyo

-jajaja si a veces pareciera que sale de la nada, en fin que me decías

-si, como te decía ayer Gerald y yo salimos en una cita y cuando la camarera se puso a coquetearle descaradamente ¡adivina que hizo el!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿se fue con ella, le pidió una cita, te dejo plantada?

-¡NO! él se puso a sonreírle y bromear con ella

-vamos Phebs ya me habías asustado, él siempre es así con todas

-¡si pero él podría no ser tan! , olvídalo talvez yo sobreactúe un poco, solo quisiera que no fuera tan coqueto

-¡JA! ni modo tú lo elegiste hermana

Le dijo Helga mientras le quitaba las gafas a Phoebe para ponérselas

-¡Helga!, por favor no juegues con ellas son frágiles

Arnold veía esto desde el retrovisor delantero, no se animaba a verla directamente, los tratos y relaciones de Helga para con los demás no habían cambiado, no mucho, sus peleas, discusiones y juegos se veían casi como cualquier otro día solo que ahora él no formaba parte de la cotidianidad de Helga.

Se negaba con fuerza el mirar hacia atrás y verla de frente, tratando de convencerse de que ahora todo estaba en su lugar

-"¡no!, esto es lo que yo quería ¿no? ¿Entonces porque, porque me siento tan solo?"


End file.
